The present invention relates to a convertible motor vehicle with a wind-deflecting cover, and more particularly, to a cover for the space behind a front row of seats at the top and on which is secured, at a forward boundary edge, a windscreen which, in the operative position, projects approximately vertically from the level of the upper edge and can be lowered into an out-of-use position.
German Offenlegungsscrift 3,923,558 discloses a convertible vehicle with a wind-deflecting cover, on which a windscreen designed as a pane, panel or framed net is secured behind the front seats, vertically in the operative position. In the out-of-use position, the windscreen can be folded over against the partial cover or can be removed from a plug-in device. In either position, however, the windscreen is a bulky extra part which creates problems as regards its accommodation when not in use, spoils the appearance of the cover, is troublesome due to vibrations and makes stowing of the cover when the latter is not in use even more difficult.
An object on which the present invention is based is to accommodate the windscreen on the cover in the out-of-use position, forming a single unit with the cover.
This object has been achieved in accordance with the present invention by forming the windscreen as a roller blind with a winding-up roller fixed on the cover. Moreover, the cover can be in the form of two panels which rest one upon the other and can be swivelled open at a hinge opposite which the windscreen is swivellably fixed on the lower panel so as to be swivelled in between these panels.
A roller blind utilized as windscreen, the winding-up roller of which is fixed on the cover, offers the advantage that, in the out-of-use position, i.e., with the roller-blind material wound up, the windscreen already rests against the cover in an integrated manner and is visually pleasing when stored. An already present, transversely extending frame part of the cover can be used to receive the winding-up roller. A windscreen is likewise accommodated without troublesome vibrations and in such a way as to be very easy to handle during transport in a container formed by two panels of a cover. The upper panel can also serve for locking the raised windscreen. The cover, which rest horizontally on the convertible superstructure, can be locked by swinging shut a hood-compartment lid by structure provided for this purpose if it is ensured that the lid is only actuated while the vehicle is at rest.